


Am I That Guy?

by tmntraphfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Talking, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntraphfan/pseuds/tmntraphfan
Summary: Plot: One turtle shows another some stories, particularly Turtlecest, that have been written about them…mainly to initiate a certain response and feeling for the Turtle of his dreams. But he didn't realize that certain kinds of Turtlecest can have the wrong impact.(Note: I didn't use others' specific Turtlecest stories. I'd just feel like a thief by doing that. So I just made up the 'Turtlecest' that Raphael, well, unfortunately finds.)





	Am I That Guy?

He was excited…the day when he was going to try to tell him. He was nervous as hell, and he honestly didn’t know a better way to do it. Mikey was almost bouncing on his heels, and silently thanking his smart brother for the use of his computer, as he waited for Raphael to get done with his sparring.

Sliding into the room, Raphael gave off a small smile as he asked, “What’s up, kid?”

Smiling back at the red-banded turtle, Mikey nodded his head over to the computer, “I wanted to show you something, Raphie.”

Eyes narrowing at the nickname, he still managed to move over to where his baby brother wanted him.

“Sit, sit.” Mikey was definitely a ball of energy today.

“What?! What’s such a big deal, knucklehead?”

All Mikey could do was smile as he excitedly spat out, “Do you know people write stories about us?”

All Raph could do was stare at him incredulously. “What?!?”

“Yeah, it’s sooooo cool!! I wanted to show you a few of them. It’s some really gnarly stuff, dude! Here…”

And with a touch of the mouse, he produced a web page on the screen, with little nuggets of stories about the brothers Although Raph would learn to realize this was a more ADULT website.

‘But Raph will figure it out sooner or later,’ Mikey giggled.

“I’ll be right back, you just…take a look, okay?” Mikey hurried outside the room and almost let out a loud, excitable giggle as he closed the door behind him.

“So, how’d it go?” Mikey turned around to see the genius of the clan slowly walking up to him, a knowing grin on his face.

“Oh, well he’s reading them right now…hopefully he’ll get the hint, heh...”

“Now Mikey…wouldn’t it be easier if you just, you know, TOLD him that you liked him…in that way?”

Mikey’s smile faulted a little, looking away and then staring back into his brother’s eyes…a hint of unsure fear appearing there, “Well…he might, ya know…say no. See…if he reads that and is outright disgusted and stuff…I mean really, truly sick of it…then I guess I’ll have the answer, ya know? But if it interests him…even just a little, itty, bitty, tiny bit…then I’ll know.”

Don shook his head in exasperation, “But Mikey, you can’t tell…”

“I’ll know,” Mikey whispered, with strong conviction and an assertive nod into the purple-banded turtle's direction. He would know, he could read his hot-headed brother like no other…ever since they were kids. He just hoped…well, he’ll wait and see.

(Time Goes By)

At first…Raphael didn’t know why Mikey had led him to this damn chair. He partly figured it was a trick or some kind of punch line…although if it was, it wasn’t much of a punch line.

Finding out it was a adult site of his brothers, he pretty much frowned in that, ‘this must be the joke,’ sort of way. It kind of made him a little unsettled and nervous.

‘Probably what the little numbskull wanted in the first place.’

He didn’t know why, but he had guessed that a part of him was a little bit curious. Maybe even excited…it’s not like he never thought about it. As he continued reading stories, with pairings of Leo/Don or Don/Mikey…it was definitely…intriguing. There were more than a couple times where he had to wiggle in his chair because of a certain ‘problem’ approaching.

But the excitement stopped when he decided to take a leap and click on the stories involving himself.

And the excitement led to a group of other emotions: anger, sadness…and most of all, sick. Like he wanted to throw up.

But the 'why' wasn’t because of what you were thinking.

It was a story involving Don and himself. Sweet, calm Don…he was probably the inspiration for the phrase ‘sweetheart of a guy’. Maybe this’ll be some nice readin', and even some good material for a couple dreams. Even though he knew what the others were into…

He had heard them a few times…it was mainly Don and Leo. Sure, it had made him a little mad…but seeing the effect it had on his brothers, well he couldn’t help but smile. They were just…so damn happy! And he thought maybe…just maybe…

But the day when he saw Mikey being invited into their brother’s bedroom once or twice…well, he pretty much figured what was up. He’s not too bright, but he could figure a thing or two out. And it was weird. When Mikey became a part of it…he wasn’t as happy for him.

Why? Didn’t he want his little brother to be happy? Of course he did…although he had to admit that it left him feeling….empty. Is that the right word for it?

He didn’t know why he didn’t ask…or even try to ‘participate’. He just figured, ‘well…it’s not like they don’t know where to find me.’

Maybe it was just a matter of time…

But when he clicked on this story…that thinking quickly changed.

"Ow...wait, wait!" Donnie floundered and wiggled uncontrollably, trying to get as far away from the emerald-green turtle as he could.

"Oh no Donnie...c'mon brainiac, you know you want this!" Bearing his teeth down onto that olive-green neck, Donatello pushed and whimpered as tears escaped his eyes. Trying to use his brain to come up with a number of solutions, he could feel the hothead's weight press down upon him as Raphael viciously spread Donnie's legs apart, roughly pressing the tip of his cock into the unwilling creature underneath him.

"Please...please Raphie! Don't...don't want this..." Arms were forcefully held up above the smaller turtle's head, as the hothead's cock roughly pushed in and out of the whimpering, shaking body underneath.

"C'mon now Donnie boy...what's mine is mine...you're gonna know that by the end of this."

"Raph! Damnit, it hurts...hurts too much....ouch!" All the turtle could do was try to claw and struggle, but to no avail as Raphael pounded fast and hard, taking all he could from the pinned turtle...

Eyes narrowing, his whole body jerked away as if he’d been given an electric shock. What the hell was this? He couldn’t help but feel his stomach turning as he looked away from the computer screen, his right hand shaking badly.

‘I’d never do that…right?’ Angrily spatting out, he shook his head furiously.

‘Fuck no! I got his back, and he’s got mine…just someone mouthing off or something.'

It took him a few tries to steady himself back to the computer. One breath…two breaths…then three.

Steadying himself…he continued flipping through the web pages. He didn’t know why…maybe some type of validation. Or maybe it was just the thought of wanting to read something to take the huge sting off of the last group of passages.

He should have stopped. When he got to a pairing of Raph/Leo, he knew that this wasn’t the best idea. Just a gut feeling.

And sure…they did get into arguments. But honestly, things were getting better each day for them. They could smile, and laugh…they could actually have fun with each other. He guessed that after all the stuff they’d been through in recent years…the little stuff doesn’t matter too much.

Unfortunately…this story didn’t agree with that statement.

"You always think you're better than us...better than me. You don't know SHIT Leo!"

The blue and red-banded turtles fought viciously back and forth. Unfortunately, Raphael knew a few dirty tricks from his experience in fighting on the streets.

With a massive bite to a hand, Leonardo gasp and drops his sword as the tip of a sai pointed at the leader's neck. The leader tried to move, but a slight movement drew a tiny bead of blood from Leo's neck.

With a tremendous force, Raphael slammed the leader down and snarled into the face of the body under him. With a power like a hurricane, a vicious punch slammed into the left eye of Leonardo's face, making the turtle wince in pain.

What was worse than that? The voice that followed the punch.

"Now...you're gonna be a good, little leader, and become my personal, willing Bitch...of course, if you don't Really want to, then maybe I can think of other...'choices'...who may fit that bill, so to speak! "

Leonardo's eyes sparked with anger as he said, "No...you Leave them Alone you...you Bastard!"

"Oh, I can do that Leo...that's just gonna have to depend on you, now ain't it...so, just how do you want to do this, Fearless Leader? A willing bitch moaning my name?"

Reaching down, Raphael took his other sai and slowly carved a tiny, almost miniscule letter of an R on Leo's left thigh.

"Or do I find...a substitute?"

 

 

This time, he did throw up a little in his mouth. Both arms were now shaking, and he clutched his plastron. It was like a pain just shot up through him, and it actually made him gasp out loud. The thought of doing that to him…to any of his brothers…it literally made his knees weak and his eyes mist up.

‘I’d never…EVER…do that. I don’t hate him…and I sure as hell don’t hate him enough to do THAT to him’.

But would Leo ever think of him that way? Was that maybe why none of them ever asked him to join their ‘nightly’ activities? Could Leo think that the ‘hothead’, the ‘rebel’, be capable of doing things like that?

Was this why Mikey was showing him this…maybe telling him in a certain way…that maybe he just wasn’t good enough for them?

Shaking his head, he punched himself thinking, ‘Mikey’s not that type of guy…he wouldn’t do that to anybody at all…but then why…why ask him to look at this stuff?’

Turning around…body shaking with fire, he clicked on a story involving him and Mikey. If he had to be honest…it was because this was the one that he was the most interested in reading. Even though his nerves were being fried, his mind clouding with all sort of pain…maybe this could help relieve that.

His baby brother…his best bud. It was hard for him to say stuff like this, but he knew he wouldn’t even be sane if it wasn’t for the little ball of energy. And how much he wanted…well, would Mikey even want that with him? But as he continued with the story…certain passages just came up.

 

All he could do was pray...pray that if their was a God somewhere, anywhere out there...He would somehow tell Donnie and Leo where he was at. Blue eyes suddenly turned to the gasp of breath in front of him.

Mikey could feel a semblance of wetness, perhaps his own blood, from the sais embedded in his arms, making him pinned to the door. The piece of duct tape, crossed over onto his mouth, kept him from yelling and screaming for help, as he saw the hothead sniff him up and down. The sea-green turtle could sniff the vile aroma of alcohol, perhaps whiskey, that escaped Raphael's breath as the bigger turtle slowly rubbed up and down Michelangelo's plastron.

Blue eyes closed tightly, wetness seeping out of him, as those gruff hands reached inside to grasp onto the smaller turtle's limp cock. Snarling at the lack of hardness, Raphael looked up and noticed that Mikey's eyes had been closed shut.

But the hothead wasn't having that...he wanted the smaller turtle to watch him as this young one was claimed, was stretched, was His...one hand went down and grabbed Michelangelo's tail while the other roughly pushed a finger into that tightness...so tight.

And all Mikey could do was scream in agony at the sudden intrusion...so much pain, that only whimpers could escape as more and more tears seeped out from those pained, blue eyes...

 

Raphael’s knuckles were turning white, his breath hitching…his eyes twitching. He would kill this Raphael…outright kill him. No questions asked, no second chances…he would break this son of a bitches neck and cut his heart out. Just the thought of picturing himself hurting his baby brother, his….

He quickly just clicked on random stories…just wanting the pain in his heart to go away. But each story led to certain similarities…

Him being the drunk…hurting his brothers…punching them….hitting them…raping them…

He couldn’t be here…he just couldn’t. Turning the computer off he hightailed it out of there and ran straight to the bathroom, where he emptied all of the remains in his stomach into the porcelain bowl. A worried Don and Mikey ran towards the bathroom door…Mikey a little frightened about what had just happened.

“Raphie…are…are you okay in there?”

Hearing his baby brother’s voice, he huffed a breath but couldn’t hold it in. He spilled more contents into the bowl. After a few minutes…he rested his head on the side, hearing more knocking of his worried brothers.

‘Worried for me…or of me.’

“I’m,” he started to yell…but taking a deep breath, he let out with a more restrained voice, “I’m fine….just give me a few…ok?”

On the other side of the door, Mikey had to be pulled by Donatello to give Raphael his space.

Mikey was now more than worried…was he really sickened by the thoughts of him with his brothers? Was it the idea…well to be blunt…of sex with his brothers…or mainly him?

You see…he had been with Leo and Don for a total of three times. And he had to admit…it was nice the first time. It was…well…sensual as anything!

But the second time…all he could think about was his other brother. Their protector. His big body of warmth and his sweet heart underneath, which sometimes only he was the one that Raph allowed to be shared and shown. His body touching him and making him feel oh so good.

And the third time…well…the best way to put it is this.

When your with two turtles, and you're in the middle of love making, and you scream out the name “Raphie” while you're having an orgasm…then something’s got to be done.

And he felt bad for saying that while in the mist of Donnie and Leo…but they instead chuckled and said it was cute. That Mikey ‘had a crush’ so to speak.

And the more Mikey thought…it wasn’t a crush…he was in love. And when he admitted that out loud, Donnie and Leo had been very supportive. Leo had gotten Raph busy with a spar while Donnie let Mikey play around with is computer.

Mikey was hoping that Raphael would ultimately read the erotic stories that paired him up with Raph. He wasn’t blind…he had seen Raphael watch him go into Leo and Donnie’s room. And he had seen that certain sadness the next night, the way Raphie-boy would give him glances and such.

And he hated seeing that sad look on his face…but he didn’t want to be too forceful, scare him away and stuff. So he thought that maybe after reading a few stories, he could ask Raph how he felt about them. Maybe then he could force a kiss on him…perhaps go with a line like, ‘so…did you enjoy it?’ or something a little more clever.

But he didn’t expect his strong brother to be puking his guts up in the bathroom…but then a cold feeling was hitting him.

Was he wrong about Raph? Did he not feel that way about any of them…and was just sickened by the notion?

All thoughts came to a halt when the turtle in question came out of the bathroom. Three brothers stared at him in worry, but he couldn’t look at their faces. All Raph could do was imagine and remember the images of those stories.

And then he thought of the things that he HAD done in the past…almost hitting Mikey with a pipe…a PIPE for crying out loud. The verbal bouts he had in the past with Leo, and the constant putdowns of ‘wimp’ and ‘nerd’ on his brother Donnie.

Was that darker part in him? The part where he could push over the edge…it had to be, right? Sure these were strangers that were writing about him…but maybe they had a point. Maybe it’s one of those times when you’re blinded, and only someone from the outside can take a look at see the REAL you. He had to get out…he had to..

“I…I gotta go…I just…” And he didn’t care. He didn’t care that his eyes were misting, that the shocked look of his brothers over a crying Raphael followed him as he left…he just had to go. All he could hear was a sharp, “Raphie!”, before he closed the door behind him.

The three brothers looked at each other, before Mikey narrowed his eyes and determined to get to the bottom of this. Right now!

It took them a good, long while to find him. But there he was…just sitting there in a dark corner of a tunnel, just staring up into the world above. They could see his body shaking…his hands clenching and unclenching as random, thrown way items of pipe, blocks of wood, or such were smashed into pieces.

Mikey told the others to wait…he wanted to talk to him. Alone. The others respected his wishes and stayed behind, while the baby brother trekked up ahead.

As Mikey slowly walked up to his brother…he was worried. He didn’t think Raph would take it THIS hard. He could say it was a joke, that he didn’t want to have sex with him or anything…just a bad joke in bad taste that he went overboard him.

‘You can hit me, smack me, throw me against the wall…just…no more crying, dude!’ It broke his heart seeing Raphie like this. He never wanted to see him like this, ever again. But all Mikey heard was silence...

“Hey...Raph?” Mikey whispered.

Raphael sharply looked up then looked away, wiping his beak off and angrily spitting out, “Go away.”

“Can’t do that pal…you should know that by now. So….what’s going on?”

He knew it was dumb question…but he couldn’t think of a better way to word it.

“Nothin’.”

And of course he had to be difficult. “Come on Raph, you know I’m not gonna buy that. So…,” well…here goes nothing, “didn’t like the…uhm….stories?”

Raphael sharply looked at him…so, he did know? Kind of a stupid question but...

That was the reason why he wanted him in there? He…he couldn’t believe it…all he could do was numbly shake his head 'No'.

And Mikey’s heart caved in…Raph didn’t like the stories of the two of them together. God he was stupid. Of course his brother wanted girls and women and stuff like that.

“Oh god Raph I’m…I’m sooo sorry I mean I…”

“Stop! Just stop,” so Mike was sorry about it. Maybe…this was a good thing…maybe he needed a good kick in the ass. A rude awakening, perhaps…

“You were right.”

Mikey was now confused…right…right about what?

“C’mon don’t play dumb with me…it’s ok. You were right about me.

You see…reading those stories…made me realize how…bad…I’ve treated you guys. From time to time, ya know? And…I know you can’t forgive me for them. I mean…you ‘say’ that you forgive me for almost wrapping a god damn pipe around your head. But really…how can you forgive someone for that…you can’t, can you? You can’t! There’s just some things that are over the line…way over the line. And you can’t go back. No matter what.”

Looking at Mikey, tears in his eyes, his voice strengthened, saying:

“But I won’t…WON’T…hurt you or any of you that way. Not now, not ever. I won’t touch you if you don’t want me, I won’t feel if you don’t want me…I mean the thought of…of ra…rap….”, gulping for air he nodded his head down and he steadied himself.

And Mikey got it. He understood and he wanted to throw up in the spot.

‘I’m the biggest idiot in the world…I didn’t think….damn it! I didn’t think there’d be other stories on there. My God, does Raphie really think…does he really think I would worry that he would actually…do THAT…to any of us? Jesus Raphie…don’t you realize how special you are?’

He had to fix this.

“But…but Raphie I….”

“No! It’s…it’s o *gulp* ok. I get it now….I get it”. Getting up he stumbled pass the shocked orange-banded turtle. Staring at Mikey, he gave a sad smile, “You guys look…happy…together. It’s good…I mean really…it is good.”

Stumbling into another tunnel, Mikey was frozen. He couldn’t believe what he had just done…and all he could do was slide down the wall and crumble. Tears burst out of his eyes…

He had broken Raphie.

He…he didn’t mean for that. He couldn’t think of anything to say…his mind was just mush. His teeth were gritting at his own stupidity. He felt his two other brothers…and he didn’t have to look up to know that they, too, had saddened look on their faces.

They had heard everything…and Mikey ripped away from them when the two tried to comfort him.

He didn’t deserve comfort. This was his fault. HIS fault. All he had to do was tell Raphael what he felt, plain and simple…and now he actually…

He was going to FIX this. Right now.

“Stay here! Do NOT Follow!”

The two brothers were shocked by the serious venom in their brother’s voice. But they followed his wishes, and ultimately decided to leave those two alone, slowly heading back to the lair.

Mikey stomped in strong, quick steps…not stopping until he found his target. Eyes like daggers, he walked and then ran with a purpose.

And when he came upon the turtle in his thoughts, his face lost his anger and determination. Instead, sadness immediately caressed his features. He slowly walked behind the red-banded turtle.

“I told ya Mikey. Just leave me alone, alright?”

“No! It’s not alright God Damnit.” He quickly spun the hothead turtle and pushed him down into a sitting position, leaning down and kissing him boldly.

Raphael was…to say the least...shocked! Trying to push back from his brother, the smaller one continued unfazed, trying to pour all of his heart and soul into the kiss. MIkey somehow hoped that it would all come across without the need for words.

Grabbing his brother’s head in his hands, Mikey spoke with such seriously, that Raph couldn’t turn away if he wanted to or not:

“Now you listen to me, Raph! You. Are. Wrong! And I am so and I mean soooo sorry for this. I love you Raphie-boy. I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids. Remember when you were teaching me how to arm wrestle, and you'd always let me win? Or when you showed me how to belch the alphabet, remember that hehe? What about those times, when I had a nightmare and you were there for me….easing me back to sleep? And how about those times when you saved us…where you saved me…I mean, don’t you even remember THAT Raph?”

Hands of the smaller turtle smoothed over Raphael’s plastron, down over thighs and back up to his face, lips glossing over skin on neck and shoulder.

“When I had you reading that stuff. I wanted you to read the good stuff…especially the stuff on us. About how much the Mikey in them wanted you….begged for you….wanted to touch you like this…”

And he gave a slow caress between the red-banded turtle’s legs, against the slit, urging a gasp from the stronger brother.

“And how he wanted to tell you, for so long, how much he loved you."

Mikey started to tear up, but he didn’t care. He had to let him know this.

“About how scared that Mikey was that you’d be sickened…grossed out…at the thought of it. I mean…did you know that of the 3 times I was with the others…how much I wished it was you? The second time all I could think of was you…and the third time I, actually, yelled your name during it,” and a blush came over the turtle.

“Really?”

Mikey’s eyes looked over at his brother. Raph was just a mix of emotions at the moment. Everything he was feeling now…the caresses and loving touches, that mouth along his skin making it burn with fire, his toes clenching at the wonderful sensations that were being produced.

“Yes.”

And now that they were here, together…the warmth engulfing each other, and the hope that the greatest of Mikey’s wet dreams could come true at this moment. But he had to let his brother know that he’s loved, especially by this one in particular.

“And I completely forgot that some of those stories on there are…well you already know,” and as his head cleared, he did remember some of those stories.

Raph being a rapist, Raph beating them with no mercy and with just pure hate. When Mikey had first read them, he was so angry he almost broke Donnie’s poor computer. He had just blocked them out…he knew Raphie would never, ever do anything remotely like that…and he was just horrified to think that Raphie would believe such things about himself. But he saw Raph look down, remembering those stories.

“Hey…no you don’t,” grasping his best friend’s head he whispered harshly, “don’t even think of believing that. Don’t! You’re a good person,” and with that he gave a kiss above Raphael’s left eye. “You’re strong,” kiss above his right eye, “You’re sweet”, kiss on the upper lip, “and I hope….that you’ll…uhm…be mine.”

Raphael looked up at his baby brother. The words…and especially the meaning of the words, struck home with him. He knew that Mikey wasn’t lying…and he honestly did want what Mikey was hinting at, but he had to ask.

“Am I…that guy?”

Gripping his shoulders, Mikey whispered, “No…and I want to show you who you are…if you’d like? May I? Please?”

The ‘please’ brought a chuckle out of Raphael, which was a ‘win’ for Mikey. Raphael felt so much love coming from this smaller turtle that he leaned up, softly tasting the terrapin’s lips. Mikey moaned, his tongue slowly licking along the bottom lip.

He wanted to taste Raphael, for so long he wanted to feel this strong skin under him. Mikey’s hands began soothing up and down over those thick arms, as he felt his brother surrender to him.

“You’re my brother, and my best friend,” Mikey said as his right hand slowly fondled over the slit…wanting so badly to see his brother’s hardness. Raphael’s toes clenched in sensation until he looked at Mikey’s lust-filled eyes, that look making him let go. A moan escaped the smaller turtle as his prize had been won, leaning down and suckling over inner thighs.

Raphael gasped as he felt Mikey’s tongue snaking its’ way up and down over the hot skin. Mikey began pumping the manhood up and down slowly, wanting to feel every inch of skin as he delighted in feeling his brother relax and moan in pleasure.

“You’re someone who I want to feel every night, and be felt by anywhere, at anytime.” And with, Mikey leaned up and nibbled on one side of his brother’s cock, dragging his tongue slowly up to the tip. When he reached the tip, he slid it across the slit of Raphael’s cock, mesmerized by his brother’s taste and wanting more.

“You’re someone who I want to taste…and hopefully heh someone who, well…if you wanted,” the sudden blush even made Raphael chuckle…although it was followed by another gasp as the little ball of energy slid his mouth down over the shaft.

Mikey was desperate now to taste him, wanting to feel and lap up the lovely nectar deep within his lover. He wanted his Raphie to cum hard…and with some experiences of ‘alone time’ he knew what it would take to do that the best. So with one last lick over his shaft, he leaned down over Raphael’s opening.

His tongue traced along the crack, slowly wiggling his tongue in and out, teasing it…but he continued talking and rose his head up, saying...

“And you’re someone who I trust, with anything and everything in my life…and I know you’d never do something I wouldn’t want…and I’m the same way. I’ll do something only if you want it…” and with that hint given, Raphael leaned his head down and nodded.

‘Hehe, he nodded almost too eagerly.’

Mikey chuckled to himself as he tasted the lovely musk of his lover. Easing his tongue slowly into the hole, he pumped his tongue in and out of his Raphie's hot and willing hole. All Raphael could do was moan and groan in ecstasy, his fingers clenching on anything he could find as he felt the unbelievable pleasure coursing through his body.

His hips rocked up to Mikey’s expert tongue, as Mikey moaned and slowly licked his brother’s insides, loving the taste and willing to do this forever. While he was sliding his tongue deeply, in and out of his hotheaded brother, Mikey pumped Raph’s cock furiously, feeling the trickles of precum oozing out of the tip and making Mikey’s cock harden even more.

After a good, long while of tonguing him, enjoying the loud moans that he was getting out of his strong brother, he replaced it with his finger, easing it in and out until he hit the sweet spot. Raphael moaned loudly as Mikey leaned back, churring in lust as he watched the most erotic site in his life.

His finger pushing into his brother, while his other hand pumped him hard. Mikey licked his lips watching Raphael, seeing his toes curl in pleasure and his hips thrusting up to his finger, moaning as his sweet spot was hit over and over again. Leaning down, he suckled Raphael’s neck as he whispered, “And you’re someone who I want to taste over and over again, wanting to feel your hot, milky cum oozing down my throat….mmm may I Raphie, may I feel and taste that?”

God Mikey was driving him insane and crazy…the finger inside bringing him closer and closer to an orgasm. And that damn talkin'...

“Yes….god yea Mikey pl….please help me….help me cum….damn.”

Raphael’s begging almost made Mikey cum inside his shell, as he hungrily latched his mouth onto the cock, milking him with his tongue as one of his wettest dreams was about to become reality. Fingering his brother’s tight ass faster and harder, thrusting it in to make more of his brother’s lovely moans, he finally felt his brother’s cock spasm inside his mouth.

Moaning and churring over the shaft, he felt his brother cum deep inside his throat. Mikey’s finger rubbed over that sweet spot deep within, as he felt Raphael’s cum coat the insides of his mouth. Swallowing and lapping up at the tip, he wanted to milk every drop from him, swirling it around in his mouth, slowly enjoying the wonderful scent and taste of his brother’s cum. Making sure he got every single drop, he pulled his finger out and leaned up to see Raphael’s relaxed face. He could almost see a glow coming from him.

“Mmm and you taste sooo damn good Raphie,” and as he kissed the corners of his mouth, “So…uhm…was that okay Raph?”

'Okay? More like amazing.'

Raphael could feel the love just oozing out of his baby brother’s body. He couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah…thanks Mikey. Thank you."

Mikey smiled and nuzzled into the larger body for warmth.

“But, uhm,”

Mikey looked up at his brother in expectance, wondering what Raph was going to ask.

“What…what about….uh what about you?”

It took awhile for Mikey to dawn on what Raphael was talking about, but then he went, “Oh, ohhhh.” And it was sweet that Raphie was thinking of him in that matter…but he honestly was content with just lying there with him.

“Nah. Just being with you is fine enough. Thank you for, you know…letting me have ya, heh.”

Raphael laughed and soothed his hand over the younger’s shell, “Yeah, but there must be something.”

Mikey thought about it for a long minute, “Well…there is something…but I want you to be sure about it.”

“Well…what is it Mikey?”

Mikey turned to him, climbing into his lap and spreading his legs apart, hands caressing under his arms as he whispered, a blush overcoming the younger turtle’s face, “Well…I.. I want,” and finally he had the urge to say it.

“I want you…to fuck me. Hard!”

Raphael was a little taken aback. A small part of him still remembered what he had read, and didn’t want to hurt his baby brother.

“Uh…you su…”

But before he got the words out, Mikey closed it with his lips. Mikey was practically begging when he said, “Yes…if…if you want to,” and he urged his hips towards the bigger turtle.

Raphael couldn't help but churr, as the intoxicating scent of his baby brother was already making his cock throbbing hard yet again.

"Uh, think we need some lube or somthin'...right?'

Mikey's eyes widened and then furrowed, almost in a pouting, '10 year old' sort of way. That was, until the smaller turtle placed his own finger into his mouth, suckling it quickly and noisily.

All Raph could do was laugh at the smaller turtle's eagerness.

After a while, Mikey felt he had gotten enough saliva unto the finger and reached around...that was until he heard a loud, "Wait!"

Quickly turning to the source, all Mikey could do was look at Raphael...Raph, with those burning, lust-filled eyes that took Michelangelo's breath away.

Leaning over, Raph took Mikey's finger and greedily placed it in his own mouth...suckling slowly and sensually, making the smaller turtle gasp and moan at the erotic scene before him. Mikey's mouth moved, his lips licked his own upper and lower portions of his beak, almost trying to mimic the movements that his hothead was doing unto his finger. He then watched as Raphael took his own finger and traced it over Mikey's lips...almost as if it was asking for permission.

With blue eyes glazed over in unrelenting lust, Mikey's mouth opened, giving permission for that finger to be placed onto his tongue, as now both turtles were suckling the others' fingers. Slowly, sensually, and methodically.

When the hothead's tongue twisted on Mikey's finger, the jokester's tongue swirled on Raph's finger.

Push, pull, suckle, twirl.

Both eyes just stared into the others', as if both were hypnotized with the erotic sight they were seeing. After a while, Raphael pulled his finger out of that willing, hot mouth and slowly placed it at the smaller turtle's waiting, yet willing, hole. Slowly easing it in, the bigger turtle slid into that hot hole slowly. Carefully. Inch by inch.

All the while, Raphael studied Mikey's reactions. Curling of toes, gasping of breath, wiggling of hips, that mouth moaning slow and steadily with want and need. Raph twisted, turned, and rubbed his finger slowly yet deeply, all the while that sea-green turtle's finger was still readily being covered by saliva from the hothead's mouth.

Mikey just had no words. No thoughts. This was beyond his wet dreams, this creature. Hell, this God that was taking such good care of him. Slow and safe, and those golden orbs for eyes staring at him like he was the only person on Earth. Michelangelo usually had something, anything, to say at the drop of a hat. Feeling that tongue on his finger, that glorious finger inside him...only sharp and gasping breaths could escape his throat.

Giving one last lick, Raphael let go of Mikey's finger while pulling his own out. Golden eyes went from Mikey's wet finger, down to Mikey's willing and eager hole, and then to Mikey's eyes.

Like the jokester said before, he could read his brother better than anyone. And those eyes said one thing.

'Do it.'

With a deft moan, Mikey (almost too eagerly) placed his own finger to his ass, seeping with saliva from his Raphie's mouth, and pushed it in. It had been stretched well enough from the hothead's finger from before, but Michelangelo couldn't help but give another deep, throaty moan as he felt himself open up. He spread his legs for Raphael, wanting to give his brother as best of a view as possible.

But he was too needy...maybe too needy for his own good. This build up, those thick muscles and hardened thighs in front of him, those smoldering and lust-filled/golden eyes watching him...

"Raph...pl, please. Make me yours Raphie-boy."

Raphael churred slowly, at the hottest thing that he's ever witnessed in his life. How could he say no to that request?

Taking hold of his younger brother's finger, he slowly pulled it out and eased Mikey back. Then the hothead looked him in the eyes.

And those eyes told everything. Mikey didn’t just want this, he needed this. So Raph leaned down and suckled at Mikey’s neck, easily bringing a loud churr out of the younger turtle. Mikey raised his hips and almost too eagerly lowered his body over Raph's hips. But Raphael steadied him, earning a whine from the smaller turtle. Mikey stared into his eyes as Raph slowly eased Mikey down onto them, both gasping at the feeling.

Raphael closed his eyes briefly, feeling the hot and tightness of his baby brother covering him, as he steadied the ball of energy so that Mikey could get used to it. When he felt the time was right, he moved his hips up experimentally, making Mikey mewl loudly and grasp Raphael’s shoulder.

Cries of “Ooooo Raphie” and “God don’t stop, please don’t stop” let Raph ease into the rhythm of pumping his cock in and out of Mikey’s ass, going harder and sharper with each thrust. Mikey gasped and kissed his Raphie's forehead, as the hothead started thrusting upwards more and more, both turtles in perfect conjunction with each other.

Mikey kept begging “More, please more” as Raphael’s cock hit that sweet spot within him. Flipping them around, Raphael got an idea and slowly raised Mikey’s legs over his shoulders, the new angle making Mikey scream out in pleasure.

Hearing Mikey’s scream, Raphael’s eyes shot out, asking if he was okay. All Mikey could do was look up and go, “Don’t…don’t even think of…st…stopping dude...or...I'll have to, uhm, do ooo so-so-something, ah...please, just pl-pleeeeease, oh...”

Those words and that look on Mikey’s face turned him on to no end. He grasped both of Mikey’s legs and pulled his cock all the way out, then slowly pushed it in…urged on by his mate begging for it to be ‘harder, faster’.

As Raphael leaned down, Mikey grasped his shoulders and kissed him hard as he was being pounded so lovingly by his big brother. Raphael grasped Mikey’s cock and jerked him quickly up and down, making Mikey into a moaning mess of bliss. He could feel his little brother’s orgasm approaching…and he wanted to make his baby brother feel as good as he had made him feel not too long ago.

Feeling the trickles of his brother’s precum covering his hand, giving him lubrication to make him jerk Mikey’s cock faster, all the while the moaning mass of churrs underneath him He couldn’t hold it any longer.

Raphael came hard into his mate’s body, making Mikey scream out “Raphie!” as cum jutted out of his own cock, covering all over Raph’s hand. Raphael milked Mikey’s cock of every drop of his sweet cum as he kept on pounding into his brother’s lovely ass, Mikey’s toes clenching as he felt his Raphie's hot cum soothing his sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure. God, he didn’t want this moment to end.

As they both came down from their climaxes, Raphael pulled out, immediately resulting with Mikey huddling into his mate’s lap.

“God Raphie…t…thank you dude,” leaning and kissing him softly, “mmmm thank you.”

Mikey slowly settled into sleep as Raph stared down as his mate.

Mate. Just the thought made the hothead smile softly as he looked down at Mikey, softly whispering,

“No…thank you Mikey. Thank ya”

 

*1 Month Later”

Raph watched his brother typing away, wondering what the little knucklehead was doing at Donnie’s computer. The past month with the little ball of energy was…well, it was amazing. He never, ever would have guessed just how much of a horn dog Mikey would become. All of the kinky, crazy, and just plain hot situations that his brother initiated…damn!

Coming behind him and wrapping his strong arms around the oranged-banded turtle, he instantly heard Mikey purr and coo in the hold, slowly leaning up and licking Raphael’s bottom jaw. If he didn’t stop, he knew that Mikey would not want to stop. Hell, it didn’t matter that it was Donnie’s lab.

Since *cough* they’ve done that before…at least they didn't get much onto Don's computer that time...the keyword being 'much'.

Blushing a little at the memory, Raph quickly asked, “So. What are you doing anyway on Donnie’s computer?”

Remembering what he was doing, Mikey’s eyes widened and said, “Ohhhh. Oh yeah, see I’m working on a story dude!”

He was excited as all can be, and Raphael couldn’t help but feel the infection of excitement reach even this tough turtle. Nipping Mikey’s jaw, he asked, “What kinda story?”

Mikey smiled and said, “One with a happy ending…would uhm…would you like to read it with me?”

“Hehe, sure knucklehead. No problem.”

 

And as Raphael grabbed a chair and settled behind Michelangelo, both holding and fondling their arms in a hug, they began reading Mikey’s story.

He was excited…the day when he was going to try to tell him. He was nervous as hell, and he honestly didn’t know a better way to do it. Mikey was almost bouncing on his heels, and silently thanking his smart brother for the use of his computer, as he waited for Raphael to get done with his sparring.

 

THE END


End file.
